Chronik der Könige von Alba
Die Chronik der Könige von Alba - manchmal auch die Ältere Schottische Chronik - ist der einzige bekannte Bericht über die Entstehung des Königreichs Schottland. Sie berichtet vom Aufstieg der Könige seit Kenneth mac Alpin (+ 858) bis zur Mitte der Herrschaft von Cinaed mac Mail Choluim (971-995) und ist hauptsächlich ein Bericht über interne Streitigkeiten, Überfälle auf Northumbria und Feldzüge gegen die Wikinger. Obwohl es kein Werk von großer literarischer Bedeutung ist, handelt es sich um die einzige einheimische Quelle der Geschichte dieser Zeit, die ansonsten nur durch spätere, phantasievolle Poesie und irische und englische Chroniken über die gelegentlich wahrgenommenen Ereignisse von Alba rekonstruiert werden kann. Somit handelt es sich um eine einzigartige Quelle darüber, wie die Könige von Alba und ihre Anhänger die Geburt des Königreiches erlebten. Die Chronik findet sich im Poppleton-Manuskript, der Hauptquelle für die schottische Geschichte von etwa 850 bis 8975. Quellen Englische Übersetzung bearbeitet von A. O. Anderson, Early Sources of Scottish History A.D. 500-1286 vol. i (1922). Der originale lateinische Text kann gefunden werden in A. O. Anderson, Kings and Kingship in Early Scotland (2nd edn, 1980), pp. 249-253. Deutsche Übersetzung von Nessaia, Autorin dieser Seite. Bitte um Nachsicht bei eventuellen Fehlern. Chronik # So regierte Kinadius Sohn von Alpini, erster der Schotten, dieses Piktenland erfolgreich für 16 Jahre 842/3-58. # Piktenland wurde nach den Pikten benannt, die, wie wir gesagt haben, Kenneth zerstörte; denn Gott geruhte, sie fremd zu machen von, und leer von, ihrem Erbe, auf Grund ihrer Bösartigkeit; weil sie nicht nur die Messe des Herrn ablehnten und wahrnahmen, sondern sich auch weigerten, in den Gesetzen der Gerechtigkeit mit anderen gleich zu sein. # Zwei Jahre, bevor er nach Piktenland kam, hatte er das Königreich von Dal Riata erhalten 840/1. # Im siebenten Jahr seiner Herrschaft 848/9 transportierten sie die Gebeine des Hl. Columba zu einer Kirche, die er erbaut hatte. # Und er fiel sechs mal in England ein; und er eroberte und brannte Dunbar und Melrose. Doch die Britonen brannten Dunblane, und die Dänen verwüsteten Piktenland nach Cluine und Dunkeld. # Er starb schließlich an einem Tumor am 13. Februar, dem dritten Tag der Woche, im Palast von Forteviot. # Duuenaldus sein Bruder hielt das Königreich für vier Jahre 858-62. # Zu dieser Zeit machten die Gälen mit ihrem König in Forteviot die Gesetze des Königreiches von Edi Sohn von Ecdach. # Er starb in dem Palast von Cinnbelachoir Vermutlich nahe Scone am 13. April. # Constantius Sohn von Cinadi regierte für 16 Jahre 862-876. # In seinem ersten Jahr 862 starb Maelsechnaill König der Iren, und Aed Sohn von Niel hielt das Königreich Irland. # Und nach zwei Jahren verwüstete Amlaib Amlaib Conung Olaf mit seinen Heiden Piktenland, und wohnte dort vom 1. Januar bis zum 17. März. # Erneut, in seinem dritten Jahr 866, wurde Amlaib, einhundert Schiffe? ziehend, von Constantine erschlagen. # Eine kurze Zeit danach wurde eine Schlacht von ihm Constantine ausgetragen in seinem 14. Jahr 875 bei Dollar, zwischen Dänen und Schotten und die Schotten wurden erschlagen vertrieben nach Athcothlam Atholl. Die Nordmänner verbrachten ein ganzes Jahr in Piktenland. # Edus hielt das gleiche Königreich für ein Jahr 876-8. Die Kürze seiner Herrschaft hat nichts Erinnernswertes zur Geschichte hinterlassen. Er wurde erschlagen in der Civitas Kloster? con Nrurim. # Und Eochodius Sohn von Run König der Britonen [[Dumbarton]], Enkelsohn von Kenneth durch seine Tochter, regierte für 11 Jahre 878-889; obwohl andere Sagen, dass Ciricium Sohn eines anderen zu dieser Zeit regierte, denn er wurde Eochaids Ziehvater und Wächter. # Und in seinem zweiten Jahr 879 starb Aed Sohn von Neil. # Und in seinem neunen Jahr, genau am Tag des Hl. Cirici Cyrus, ereignete sich eine Sonnenfinsternis. Eochaid und sein Ziehvater wurden nun aus dem Königreich vertrieben. # Doniualdus Sohn von Constantini hielt das Königreich für 11 Jahre 889-900. # Die Nordmänner verwüsteten Piktenland zu dieser Zeit. # In seiner Herrschaft ereignete sich eine Schlacht zwischen Dänen und Schotten bei Innisibsolian: die Schotten hatten den Sieg. # Er wurde getötet bei Opidum Fother Dunottar von den Heiden. # Constantinus Sohn von Edii hielt das Königreich für vierzig Jahre 900-940/5. # Und in seinem 3. Jahr 903 plünderten die Nordmänner Dunkeld, und ganz Albaniam [Alba]. # Im folgenden Jahr wurden die Nordmänner erschlagen in Straith hErenn [Strathearn]. # Und in seinem 6. Jahr 905/6 schworen König Constantine und Bischof Cellach, auf dem Hügel von Belief nahe der königlichen Stadt von Scone, einander, dass die Gesetze und Zucht des Glaubens, und die Gesetze von Kirchen und Evangelien, gehalten sollten werden in Übereinstimmung mit den Schotten. Von diesem Tag an hat der Hügel seinen Namen verdient, der Hügel des Glaubens. # Und in seinem achten Jahr 908 fiel der erhabene König der Iren und Erzbischof in Leinster, das ist, Cormacc Sohn von Culennan. # Und in seiner Zeit starb Doneualdus König der Britonen [[Strathclyde]]; und Duneualdus Sohn von Ede Aed König von Ailech Co. Donegel; und Fiann Sohn von Maelsechnaill und Niall Sohn von Ede, der regierte drei Jahre nach Flann. # Und die Schlacht von Tinemore fand statt in seinem 18. Jahr 918, zwischen Constantine und Regnall, und die Schotten hatten den Sieg. # Und die Schlacht von Duinbrunde Brunanburh] in seinem 34. Jahr Fehler für das 37., 937, und in ihr fiel Constantines Sohn und nach einem Jahr starb er. # Dubucan Sohn von Indrechtaig Mormaer von Oengusa Angus]; Adalstan Sohn von Aduar; und Eochaid Sohn von Alpini starben. # Und in seinem hohen Alter, altersschwach, nahm er Constantine den Stab Er trat in ein Kloster ein., und diente dem Herrn; und er gab das Königreich auf an Mael Sohn von Domnaill. # Maelcolaim Sohn von Domnaill regierte 11 Jahre 940/5-954. # Maelcolam ging mit seiner Armee nach Moreb [Moray] und tötete Cellach. # Im 7. Jahr seiner Herrschaft 949 plünderte er die Engländer bis hin an den Fluss Tees, und er eroberte eine Vielzahl von Menschen und viele Herden von Vieh: und die Schotten nannten dies den Überfall von Albidosorum, das ist, Nainndisi. Doch andere sagen, dass Constantine diesen Überfall machte, und erbaten von dem König, Maelcolaim, dass die Herrschaft ihm für die Dauer einer Woche gegeben werden sollte, so dass er die Engländer besuchen konnte. Tatsächlich war es Maelcolam, der den Überfall machte, doch Constantine stiftete ihn an, wie ich gesagt habe. # Und Constantine starb in Malcolms 10. Jahr 952, unter der Krone von der Reue in gutem altem Alter. # Und die Männer na Moerne den Mearns erschlugen Maelcolaim bei Fetteresso, das ist, in Claideom. # Idulfus hielt das Königreich für 8 Jahre 954-62. # In seiner Zeit wurde opidum Eden [Edinburgh] evakuiert, und aufgegeben an die Schotten bis zum heutigen Tag. # Eine Flotte von Somarlidiorum [Wikingern] wurde erschlagen in Buchan. # Niger Sohn von Maelcolaim regierte 5 Jahre 962-6. # Fothach Bischof Schotten ruhte starb. # Schlacht zwischen Nigerum Dub von Schottland und Caniculum Cuilen von Schottland an der Bergkette von Crup in der Niger den Sieg hatte, und wo Duchad Abt von Dunkeld und Dubdon satrapas [Mormaer] Athothlach den Männern von Atholl fiel. # Niger wurde aus dem Königreich vertrieben und Caniculus regierte für eine kurze Zeit. # Domnal Sohn von Cairill starb. # Culenring hringr ? regierte für fünf Jahre 966-71. # Marcan Sohn von Breodalaig wurde getötet in der Kirche des Hl. Michael St. Andrews; Leot und Sluagadach gingen hinaus nach Rom; Bischof Maelbrigd ruhet starb und Cellach Sohn von Ferdalaig regierte Bischof der Schotten; Maelbridge Sohn von Dubican starb. # Culen und sein Bruder Eochodius wurden getötet von den Britonen [[Strathclyde]]. # Cinadius Sohn von Maelcolaim regierte ... Jahre. # Er plünderte unmittelbar Britannien [Strathclyde] zum Teil. Kenneths Infanterie wurde erschlagen mit sehr großem Gemetzel in Moin Uacoruar. # Die Schotten plünderten Saxoniam England bis Stanemore, und bis Cluiam, und zu den Seen von Deranni. # Und Kenneth ummauerte die Ufer der Furten von Forthin. # Nach einem Jahr ging Kenneth zurück und plünderte Saxoniam England und entführte den Sohn des Königs der Sachsen Engländer. # Es ist er der das große Kloster von Brechin für den Herrn gründete. Kategorie:Noch bearbeiten Kategorie:Historische Quelle Kategorie:Schottland